


Arianna's dilemma

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Kay K was one of the best spies and she was not afraid of anything, or at least that's what she thought.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Arianna's dilemma

There were many times that Arianne wanted to get up and leave that clinic, there were many hypotheses that she formulated in her mind and that she did not say. For her all that was a waste of time, but Donald had insisted and she could not refuse, assuring that he did it only so that he would stop bothering her.  
"Are you sure Von Drake can be trusted?"  
Donald nodded.  
"Uncle Ludwig is an all-rounder, he knows everything."  
"It's impossible for anyone to know everything."  
—With his method "Two plus two" there is no question that he cannot answer. Have you ever heard of the know-it-all solution?"  
"The show that inspired many crimes?"  
Donald was a little uncomfortable hearing those words.  
"The important thing is that thanks to Uncle Ludwig we were able to find the Beagle Boys, they were the ones behind all these crimes."  
Arianne grunted, she did it a lot lately. His gaze fell on the clock, he wanted to destroy it. That annoying Tick-tock is going to give me a migraine, he thought in annoyance. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, Ludwig had arrived.  
"I have the results!" Professor Von Drake told them, he looked animated.  
"It was just indigestion," Arianne interrupted. "Did I know that Donald is being paranoid?" I know that too.  
Arianne was about to retire when she was stopped by Ludwig.  
"I actually found something else and I think you guys will want to know."  
"Is it cancer?" Arianne interrupted him once more. I'm just kidding, I know it's not cancer, it's probably just anemia, I know the symptoms and it's what I have, but that wouldn't explain how I feel in my stomach. ”Arianne paused, thinking about a possible cause for her symptoms. Is it cancer?  
Arianne wished it was cancer when she saw the smile on Ludwig's face.  
-Congratulations!  
-Nononononono! It must be a mistake!  
—There are two eggs, a girl and a boy, according to my calculations the spawning will be in a week. Donald, I trust that you take care of Arianne, she will need a lot of rest and no sudden movements.  
Arianne knew that Donald and Ludwig were still talking, the way their beaks moved gave him away. He also knew that Donald was happy, the secret agent was too expressive, but he couldn't understand what he was saying, all he was hearing were murmurs.  
.......................... 

"Have you heard the tale of the toad and the scorpion?" Arianne asked. She didn't wait for Donald to reply. One day a scorpion asked a toad to help him cross the river. The toad refused and told him that he couldn't do it because he would bite him. The scorpion insisted so much that he ended up convincing the toad. He told him that he would not sting him because that would kill them both. They were in the middle of the river when the scorpion hit them. It was in his nature and no matter how hard you try, no one can change his nature.  
Arianne was offended when she heard Donald laugh. It bothered her that she took lightly something she considered so important.  
-You do not understand it? You are the toad and I am the scorpion? Sooner or later I will hurt you.  
"Do you know that my Uncle Scrooge is the richest duck in the world?" Arianne nodded, not knowing what her boyfriend and partner were talking about. He has made many enemies over the years, one of them works for him and I am not lying when I tell you he is trustworthy. I have also worked with criminals and I will not deny that some have betrayed me, some more than once. Fantomius was a thief knight, but he would never call him a villain. Paperinik was not always a hero, in fact the reason he put on the suit was because he wanted revenge on those who looked down on him. He was feared by many and had a place as a villain in an old wax museum.  
"How do you know that?"   
"Because I am Paperinik."  
Arianne didn't know what surprised her the most, that her boyfriend was Paperinik or that he had been a villain. He remembered the first time he worked with PK and how much they were alike. He admitted that he had told DoubleDuck that he should be more like Paperinik, but there were more times when he found similarities.  
"You have also done good things, you have saved the world many times, you have saved me more times than I can count, you are better than you think."  
You're the one who saved me, Arianne thought. She remembered the moments they had spent together, the way Donald made her feel and inspired her to be a better person.  
"What would happen if the Agency was dissolved?" I have enemies who would not hesitate to attack me. What about my grandson? We both know that he will become the leader of the Organization.  
"You are the strongest person I know, you don't need protection, I will always be by your side." The future can change, someone who prevented the destruction of Duckburg and who averted his own death tells you.  
......................   
"Arianne, honey, I came as fast as I could." Her mother looked distressed. "Is something wrong?"  
Arianne hadn't wanted her to be scared by asking her parents to visit her in Duckburg, but she didn't want to tell them the reason for her visit over the phone, she felt it was the kind of news that should be given in person.  
"Donald and I wanted to speak with you personally, what about Dad?"  
"I left him a message on his phone and he said he'd come on the next flight."  
Arianne sighed.  
"I'll tell him we'll be at Donald's."  
"You sound worried," Josephine insisted. Is something the matter?  
"It's nothing to worry about," Arianne insisted, meaning it wasn't bad at all, but she was still worried.  
Arianne was used to acting by her own rules. If he liked something, he just took it. Spying, stealing, lying, it was all as natural to him as breathing. Arianne didn't know how to be a mother, she was afraid of ruining it, she was afraid of hating those eggs.  
"I'll tell you in time," Arianne added, and those words seemed to reassure Josephine, a bit.  
Arianne and Josephine were the last to arrive at the meeting at Donald's house. Most were eating.  
Donald greeted her with a kiss and it took her by surprise. She knew she wasn't the only one surprised, she had been dating Donald for years, but the triplets and Ludwig were the only ones who knew, because they found out when they started living together, shortly before spawning.  
"Is that important news that they are dating?" Elvira asked, she wasn't the only one who thought so.  
Donald smiled a little embarrassed and Arianne knew why. Donald was a duck who didn't like secrets, and ironically the one who had them the most. Hiding the relationship from both was her idea, she had not felt ready to take that step.  
Arianne felt a little uneasy when she noticed Daisy's gaze on her. He had been watching her for a long time and that was quite uncomfortable.  
-I know you? Daisy asked him.  
Arianne remembered the first and only time they interacted, when Donald posed as her ex. This time Donald had erased her memory and Arianne thought of the irony. She had told him that they were just friends and yet later they found themselves making plans to spend a lifetime together.  
-I do not think so.  
"Were you in a James Pond movie?" Daisy's face softened. Donald, you are a lucky duck.  
Arianne and Donald laughed at those words.  
"We're not just dating, we're the parents of two eggs."


End file.
